After The Proposal
by tobystephensfan
Summary: This is my version of Jane Eyre the night after Rochester proposes to Jane. He tells her of his wife. But will she stay? or will she go?
1. Chapter 1

**After The Proposal**

I sobbed quietly after Mr Rochester had told me of his lunatic wife Bertha. He held me close to his breast, closer than he had ever held me before.  
He embraced me and went to speak, but it was like his track of words and thought had frozen.  
"Jane, i am sorry to have deceived you, but i had to tell you Jane!"  
He held me close to him and kissed my forehead.  
"Jane?"  
"I am glad you told me  
" Glad, Jane!?"  
"Yes. Glad. I would rather you told me than finding out about it on the day of our wedding"  
"I should never have asked you to marry me Jane, but i….."  
"You don't need to explain it to me"  
"Yes, my dearest Jane, I do"  
Mr Rochester held me closer to his breast than before.  
"When I was a young man Jane, my older brother and father tricked me into marrying Bertha, so she could give me a rich dowry. My father was a greedy man Jane! I was married before I new it, after marrying Bertha I realized her mother was not dead like she had told me but in a lunatic asylum, and that the madness ran through the family like a black river of disease. It was a matter of weeks before I realized what kind of a marriage I had been tricked into. Bertha's illness started to grow rapidly in violence. I brought her here to Thornfield Hall to make it a comfortable prison for her, and for me. That's when I hired Grace Poole to look after her while I tried to forget the horrors at home. Jane are you still with me?"  
I listened to him quietly and patiently  
"Yes. I am here."  
"Then, Jane, I met you! In my heart I was a free man to marry anyone I chose, but by law I could not, I could not let you walk down that isle because I knew it wouldn't be a proper marriage, and I wanted it to be a proper marriage!"  
Rochester leaned over to me to give me a kiss. I instantly responded and kissed him back, i then lay silently on his shoulder.  
"Jane, now you have heard my story, where does this leave us?"  
"My darling. Edward I do not know!"  
"My dearest Jane, you still call me Edward. Does this mean you forgive me Jane? Does this mean you will stay with me here?"

I broke off from his embrace and looked up at him. I stood and sat on his knee and kiss him tenderly, whilst he sat patiently waiting for my reply. 


	2. Chapter 2

Reader, at that very moment I knew what I had to do. I could not bare to leave Thornfield to be away from my master's side.

"Dearest Edward, I will stay here with you, at the thought that one day we will marry"

"Jane, you don't know what that means to me to hear you say that, my dearest angel. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before, I could not bare the thought of you leaving me, if you did not return my love my heart would be broken!"

"I will stay with you Edward, and we will take care of bertha together, hand in hand, side by side. And all my love is yours."

Reader he held me close to him and kissed me tenderly, at that moment when I brushed against his cheek I felt a small tear roll down his face. I gently brushed away his tears with my hand. I sat nestled in his arms, I felt safe on that night his touch on my back, just to let him touch me was a pleasure to my heart. The clock in Mr Rochester's study had just struck twelve and we sat silent listening to the chime. It was at this moment that I realised we had been up most of the night talking together and enjoying one another's company.

Mr Rochester kissed my forehead and I blushed a light shade of pink.

"Jane, we have stayed up too long, and I can see that you are pale, you need rest, you must retire to your chamber, i do not want you sickening"

"Goodnight my dear Edward, although I will not sleep tonight I will do ask you require me to."

"Goodnight my dearest Jane! Will you join me for breakfast in the morning?"

"Yes. Goodnight."

I slowly stood and walked towards the door. It was at this moment that Edward told me of his undying love for me.

"Jane, I do love you"

He looked at me with starry eyes. I could not stand in his presence for much longer, as I may have returned to my previous position nestled in his arms. I retired through his chamber door and down the corridor to my own chamber, as I walked past Adele's room I could see she was sound asleep, I gently kissed her goodnight on her forehead and finally retired to my own chamber.

I awoke early that morning anxious to great my Edward for breakfast. I quickly washed and dressed into my white Lowood gown, I did not think it was elegant for me to wear but I thought it better than my normal grey one.

I could hear Mr Rochester in the kitchen talking to Mrs Fairfax to see if I had awoken yet, I walked into the kitchen and stood next to him.

"There you are at last Jane; I have been waiting for you to awake on this fine summer morning"

He slowly took me into his arms and welcomed me with an embrace and a kiss.

"Know quickly have some breakfast Jane or we'll be late!"

"Why where are we going?"

"Where going into town"

I ate some breakfast and hastened upstairs to fetch my bonnet and shawl, me and Mr Rochester walked out hand in hand to the shining black carriage that was awaiting us in the courtyard, John the coachman was driving and as me and Mr Rochester climbed into the carriage and headed for town Mr Rochester gave me something which I had lost 2 weeks ago.

"I believe this is yours."

My heart started to beat in my chest hard like an iron fist, I had not known how he had come across the item or how it had come into his possession but I knew in my heart I could forgive him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Rochester handed me my little notebook of memories I had written (good and bad), paintings I had painted and poems I had written.

"I am sorry to have taken it Jane, but I missed you greatly and needed to touch something you had touched, read something you had written, and see what you had painted. The night you left to visit your dying Aunt Mrs Reed, I crept into your chamber while the guests were asleep and I stayed up all night just looking through it."

I took the notebook from him and gently kissed his soft cheek.

"I thought I had left it in the carriage, and lost all of my memories, poems, my paintings."

"Can you ever forgive me, my dearest Jane?"

"I am just happy that you have returned it to me, and I'm sure I will find it in my heart to forgive you, eventually!"

As I said this, I felt a small smile appear on my face, I looked at Mr Rochester, and he gave me that special look, that huge smirk across his face, I cuddled up closer to him and moved my hand under his.

We had finally arrived in town and Mr Rochester bought me several items of clothing (which I insisted he didn't need to buy). The first being a pink silk frock carefully sewn with a gold hem along the bottom. The second being a pale green frock with a yellow ribbon tied at the back. The third being a pale blue colour frock with white frilled sleeves (it was similar to my grey Lowood frock, but much more elegant) and a carefully embroidered rose pattern frill around the edge and chest area of the frock.

He showered me with gifts of all kinds' nightdresses, jewellery, hair pieces and a new notebook that I could write in for our new life together. I told him he needn't shower me with gifts but he simply exclaimed

"You are my angel, I want to dote on you and buy you wonderful gifts, you have never received a gift, and these gifts are my way of paying you for all those precious gifts you missed out on Jane!"

I couldn't argue with him, he was adamant. By dinner time we had returned home and I had carefully placed my gifts from Mr Rochester into draws and wooden chests.

As I was descending down the back stair case I heard little Adele call my name

"Miss Eyre, Miss Eyre!"

I made my way back up the stairs towards the nursery with a little smile upon my face. She was eager to see what wonderful treasures Mr Rochester had bought for me from our trip to town. I allowed her into my room were she opened up my draws and wooden chests to seek out my 'wonderful treasures' as she called them.

"Oh, Miss Eyre I like the pale green dress most of all!"

"So do I Adele!"

"It is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen, j'adore le vert!"

I heard the servants chime the bell for dinner, so I escorted Adele into the dinning room were Mr Rochester was sat patiently at the top end of the enormous dining table. Mr Rochester asked me if I would join him and Adele for dinner, but I was tired so I re-tired to my chamber. I started to write in my new notebook that Mr Rochester had given me as a gift.

_Mr Rochester took me shopping today to buy me gifts. I wished he hadn't but he insisted. He bought me a new notebook, which I am writing this in, he bought me few dresses, one being a pink one, another pale green and the last one pale blue. I liked the pale green dress best of all, and so did Adele, when me and Mr Rochester are married some day, I will buy Adele a dress just like it. I do not dread the new life I will begin with my dear Edward, but I fear I will not be a good a wife to him as Bertha is. But it will be a long time before me and Edward wed, so for the time being I will stay with my dear Edward and help him attend to his former wife Bertha. _

_I have not met her yet, but Mr Rochester says if I do wish to see or talk to her that I must not go alone, he will have to accompany me as her violent madness is increasing each day. I do not wish to see Bertha yet, but when I do I will be as gentle with her as I possibly can be. It is late and I must re-tire to my sleep now, but do not fear I will write again soon._

_Jane_

It was not long before I was safely nestled in my bed sleeping. I slept for several hours until I awoke when I heard Mr Rochester, my Rochester, my Edward retiring to his own chamber. I lay awake thinking of the new life I was about to begin with my future husband, staring at the ceiling of my chamber above. There were tiny swirls all painted white, with gold painted roses in between each swirl of white. I thought it just divine. I suddenly heard my chamber door opening, by this time it was dark I could not see clearly.

I thought it Mr Rochester at first who had come in to bid me goodnight, so I arose from my bed, wearing my long white embroidered nightdress. I slowly approached the burning candle (what I thought was Mr Rochester's) that was held in front of him, he held the candle up towards his face, it was at this point reader, that I realized it was not Mr Rochester but another figure I had not been familiar with before. The mysterious figure started to approach me; it was at this point that the figure came hurling towards me! I screamed an almighty scream; the figure was still running towards me. I stepped backwards. I found I was trapped between two walls of my chamber. I closed my eyes and awaited the dark fate, I had long dread…


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly began to open my eyes, I could see my dearest Edward sitting in a chair next to me holding my hand. I suddenly felt a sharp pain coarse through most of my body. My stomach felt as if it had been beaten. I could hardly talk. I slowly started to turn my head toward Mr Rochester. He looked up from his book in which he was reading to me and looked into my eyes.

"Jane! Get the doctor in here Mrs Fairfax! She is awake!"

"Edward…."

"What is it my dearest Jane?"

"Wh…what has happened he…re?"

"Jane, it was Bertha, she came in your room in the night and attacked you."

"Ho….how long have I been like this for?"

"3 weeks! I feared for your health, the doctor is her now Jane, he will explain to you."

I saw the doctor approach me, he had entered the room but a few minutes before.

"Now, Jane. You were attacked and were badly hurt in your stomach. Is that where the pain is Jane?"

"Yes, but I have a headache now"

"That is just the shock. Now you have awoke you should be perfectly well within a few weeks. I have left some medication with Mrs Fairfax for you which you must take. Is that clear?"

"Y…Yes"

Dr Carter left my bedside and left my chamber Mr Rochester had been sitting in the corner of the room whilst Dr Carter was talking with me. After the doctor had left Mr Rochester once again took his seat next to my bed and held my hand in his.

"Oh, Jane! It is my fault for keeping Bertha here with you, I should have sent her to my other house Ferndean Manor. If anything worse was to happen to you I don't know how I could go on without you Jane!"

"Do not worry dearest Edward; the doctor says I will be fine in a few weeks."

"But Jane! What am I to do? I do not want you, us, staying here with that mad woman upstairs! I fear she will harm you again Jane!"

"Edward we will talk about this another time, I am tired and wish to get some rest, and you need rest yourself. Have you been by my side since I was attacked?"

"Yes, Jane I have never left your side, this chair has been my bed, my life these past few weeks."

"Then you must retire to your chamber and rest properly, I am fine I assure you."

"Very well my darling Jane."

Mr Rochester stood up from his chair and kissed me gently, tenderly, passionately on my forehead. I held his hand and squeezed it tightly. We gazed into each others eyes for several seconds before he let go of my hand and exited my chamber. I could not remember the events that had occurred on that dreadful night I was attacked, but all I knew was that my dear Edward had been by my side the whole time. The thought of this made me smile a little; know I could settle in my bed and sleep, for the first time in 3 weeks.

During the 3 weeks I was in my bed Mr Rochester sat by my side day and night. He stayed with me until I fell asleep and when I awoke in the mornings he was there, once again by my bedside. He would read to me in the mornings. Poetry, science, philosophy all sorts of books. It relaxed me. He would often tell me more stories of when he had been travelling. To the blue mountains of Mongolia, London, Paris and several other places. It was on the last week of my illness that I began to feel much better and Mr Rochester had brought Adele to come see me. Adele didn't know what had happened on the night of the attack as Mr Rochester had not told anyone of it, only the doctor and Mrs Fairfax. Adele didn't know of Mr Rochester's past either, about his marriage, about Bertha, about her illness. So I thought it best not to bring it up. Adele had entered my chamber and was standing quietly at the door.

"Come Adele"

I said, she looked a little frightened, she had not seen me for several weeks, months even and she didn't know how to talk to me anymore, or how she should react seeing me in such pain. She approached my bed and took her seat upon the chair.

"Ca va?"

"Oui, Adele, I am very well thank you."

"Ah, Miss Eyre what happened to you?"

I didn't know how to answer I had to think quick, I suddenly changed the subject matter.

"Adele pass me that water on the cabinet over there please?"

Adele fetched the water and brought it to my lips. I thanked her and she sat on the edge of my bed. I could see in her eyes she was glad to see me. I sat up in my bed, and I embraced her tightly. We embraced for many minutes when Sophie called Adele to the nursery.

"I will see you again soon Adele"

"I hope so Miss Eyre!"

Adele exited my chamber and once again I was alone. 2 weeks had now passed and I was now able to walk again, I was still pale but I could continue to teach Adele, I did not need my medication any longer. I rose early one morning and dressed in my grey Lowood frock. I descended down the backstairs and into the kitchen. There sat Adele, Mrs Fairfax and Mr Rochester. I took my place around the large table and glanced over at Mr Rochester. He glanced back at me and we held our gaze for several minutes.

Mrs Fairfax had made me breakfast. I ate it quickly and retired to the drawing room. Mr Rochester had followed me into the drawing room and sat beside me.

"Jane?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I must speak with you. I have news."

"News? What is this news you speak of?"

"It involves Bertha!"

"Then we must speak alone."

"Come with me Jane to my study. There is much to be said!"

I followed Mr Rochester up to his study and sat beside him on the red silk sofa in front of the fire. Mr Rochester held my hands tightly and stared into my eyes. I stared at his. His deep brown sparkling eyes. We did not speak a word for the few minutes we had entered the room, but I knew this news that Mr Rochester had to tell me was serious. I did not know whether to be happy, sad, or nervous. I just sat and waited for the news I had long dread. Would I have to leave Thornfield away from my beloved Edward, or was his news much worse than I had anticipated?...


	5. Chapter 5

I could sense that his news was going to affect me greatly. I slowly arose from the sofa and sat myself upon his knee. I put my arms tightly around his neck and he held my waist pulling me close to him. We just gazed into each others eyes for somewhat thirty seconds until I couldn't wait any longer.

"Edward, what's wrong? You're worrying me!"

"Darling, I am sorry to worry you but it's Bertha!"

"What has happened?"

"After she attacked you…" I could see tears started to well up in his eyes, I knew that this was very hard for him to talk about especially to me, his one love.

"… She ran away, up to the top and she walked along on the roof, she has caught pneumonia!"

"Oh Edward, I am sorry!"

"Sorry, what in god's name for? She attacked you, she is a lunatic I do not want her here!"

"I told you Edward, I would stay and look after her with you, together."

"I feel for your safety Jane! The doctor says she many only have a few months maybe weeks to live, she could still attack you, and I do not want that Jane! You could have died!"

"But…I didn't Edward, you must remember that!"

"So that is why my dearest Jane, I am sending you away!"

"Where?"

"There is a family in the next village; you can work as their governess until this is over!"

"But Edward, I do not want to leave you!"

"Oh, Jane! I wish you not to leave but I want you safe, it isn't safe here Jane!"

I could not face leaving him, he was sending me away and then he would send for me when Bertha had gone! I could not stand leaving his side, the place where he stood. I felt tears begin to swell up in my eyes. I started to cry. Mr Rochester pulled me closer to him and embraced me; tears began to roll down his beautiful, happy face. He was happy no more. He gently kissed me forehead and wrapped his arms around me.

"I promise I will write to you every week Jane! I will come and visit you some days and we can just be together, and I promise I will write to you when all is done. I will come and bring you back myself to reassure you!"

"And I will write to you every week Edward, I know you want the best for me, but I would rather stay."

"Everything I do Jane…I do it for you!"

"I know Edward, and I have the deepest faith in you, I will leave and teach as this family's governess, but promise me I will come back, to Thornfield, to you!"

"I promise Jane, I won't leave you!"

Edward carefully held my hand and he ran his soft, delicate fingers through mine. I looked into his eyes and I passionately kissed him on his soft, gentle lips. He returned my kiss and held me closer to him, he held my waist and I ran my hand through his hair. Four several hours we sat embracing one another, settled on the sofa by the warm fire. We talked about the arrangements for my departure. I was happy with the arrangements and I was to depart to Mrs Graham's house on Tuesday. Today was now Sunday, I had yet to pack and say farewell to my friends at Thornfield.

That night I lay in my bed and thought about the new life I would be living away from Thornfield, away from Adele and Mrs Fairfax, away from…Edward. I knew that I would miss him greatly and he would miss me, we couldn't live without each other, but I knew this was for the best. Edward had reassured me that I would not be away for long, maybe a few months at the most; and he would most certainly write to me every week and visit me as often as he could. This somehow made me feel happy, I would be retuning to him someday. I arose early next morning. I took my grey Lowood frock for the drawer and put it on It seemed as if happiness and life had been given to it, although I was sad to leave, I was almost happy at the thought I would be returning.

During breakfast I was very quite, I had not yet told Mrs Fairfax and little Adele of my further departure. I ate what I could and exited to find Adele. As I was descending up the stairs I heard a little sob form the school room. I saw Mr Rochester exiting the school room and entering his study, I carefully walked towards the door where the sob had appeared to be coming from. It was Adele; she was crying. I quickly entered and sat beside her.

"Adele, what is the matter?"

"Mr Rochester, he says you are leaving for a few months!"

"Yes Adele, I am but I will be returning, I wouldn't leave you!"

"But why are you leaving Miss Eyre?"

"There is a family that is in need of my assistance, do not worry Adele I will return."

"Will you Miss Eyre? You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Adele jumped up and hugged me all over; she sat on my knee and wished me to read her a story from my 'Escape book'. She loved me reading it to her; she said it made her feel 'Super!' I took the book that she had left on the side I nestled her safely and carefully in my knee and slid my arm around her. I started to read and within an hour she had fallen asleep. I carefully put her to bed and kissed her goodnight. I carefully exited her chamber as not to wake her and retired to my own chamber to pack.

I had been packing for the past two days; it was know time for my departure. I took my bonnet, gloves and shawl; I carefully dressed myself and descended down to the entrance hall. My trunks had already been brought down and there in the courtyard stood Adele, Mrs Fairfax and my dear Edward. I said my goodbyes to Adele and Mrs Fairfax, but before I could enter the carriage Mr Rochester wished to speak with me alone, away from Mrs Fairfax and Adele. He took me further up the courtyard where we were out of sight. He held my hands and kissed me passionately, tenderly, gently. I returned his kiss and embraced him tightly.

"I will be expecting a letter from you at the end of the week, promise you'll write?"

"I promise you Jane, I told you I will never leave you, I am here…always."

"I am not afraid Edward, I trust you; because…I love you!"

"My darling, I love you more than you know!"

We kissed once more and he returned me to the courtyard where Mrs Fairfax and Adele still stood. He helped me into the carriage and whispered into my ear 'I love you…always' I looked at him and smiled. At that moment he knew I wanted to say it back. It was not long to Mrs Graham's house; it was but six miles. As the carriage pulled away from Thornfiled, from Adele, from…Edward, I carefully sat back and sank in the deep red velvet cushions. I leaned my head against the side of the carriage and new that this was the start of months to come…


	6. Chapter 6

It had now been almost 2 weeks I had settled into the small cottage very nicely. I had met Mrs Graham and her two charming 15 year old daughters; they were sometimes a handful but I could handle them. I had been sitting in the study (having been my day off) waiting anxiously for a letter or visit from Mr Rochester. I had not heard anything as of such and was getting worried. Had he forgotten about me? Had something happened to him? Had something happened to the maniac…Bertha? I needed answers. I took out paper, ink and writing instrument from the drawer of the study desk; I decided to write a letter to Mr Rochester as he had not written one to me.

I placed ink to paper and began to write.

_Dearest Edward,_

_I have not heard from you yet and I am getting worried. I have been here for almost two weeks now and I have settled in nicely. I am worried that you have not yet wrote to me or been to visit. Is there…_

At this point Maria the housemaid approached me.

"What is it Maria?"

"There is someone here to see you miss"

"Who?"

"They would not give their name but asked that you meet them in the drawing room immediately."

"Thank you Maria."

I left my writing for now and decided it was not urgent I could finish writing it this evening. As I approached the drawing room, questions where going through my mind that could not be answered. Why would I have a visitor? Who could it be? Could it be a messenger with bad news? Something has happened back at Thornfield? Questions not even I could answer unless I entered the drawing room. I entered the drawing room quietly and carefully as not to disturb my visitor. The visitor was standing with their back to me standing near the fireplace. Yes! I could recognise that stance anywhere! The wavy, black shaggy hair, the way they stand. Reader, by know I think you have guessed it! Yes! It was Mr Rochester. He had finally come to visit me. I ran up to him and embraced him. He held my waist and kissed me tenderly, passionately on my forehead. He stood back and bid me to the sofa. I sat carefully upon his knee and ran my fingers through his soft black hair. He held my hand in his.

"Jane, I am sorry I could not have come earlier."

"Edward, I forgive you."

"I have been busy with…"

He didn't like discussing his marriage, his wife with me, he felt it too depressing and found it uncomfortable. I could see it in his eyes: he quickly turned away and stared into the fire; he felt he couldn't bare to look at me.

"With…Bertha."

"Oh Edward! Is she any better?"

"I am afraid that she is much worse but she can still walk around a little."

"I have missed you greatly, I cannot bare being away from you!"

"I know Jane, I know! I have missed you too, even more probably. The night you left I retired to my chamber early, I tried to sleep but I felt a sharp pain stab my heart. I feared for you: I did not know whether you had arrived safely or if you were in good health!"

"I was Edward, but why did you not write to me."

"I did write to you but I only put it in the post office two days ago, I did not know whether you had received my letter, so I came upon you today."

"I am glad you did! I was very worried. How is Adele and Mrs Fairfax?

"They are every well indeed but Adele misses you greatly! She is very sad and wished you to return home soon."

"And will I be returning home soon, Sir?"

"Sir? You do know how to tease me Jane! I should hope she should be returning home soon, her master needs her!"

We both giggled at this little joke. We sat for an hour or two by the fire and I had Maria bring in a tray of tea. We drank our tea and it then started to become very late. I offered for Mr Rochester to stay the night but he said Mrs Graham would not approve and that he had to be home.

"No Edward, I will go and ask Mrs Graham if you may stay the night."

I exited the drawing room and went in search of Mrs Graham. I found her sewing in the parlour.

"Mrs Graham?"

"Yes Miss Eyre?"

"My visitor wishes to stay the night, as it is very late and a long way back."

"Very well dear he may stay but only one night mind."

"Of course Mrs Graham."

"I will have Maria make up the guest room."

"Thank you Mrs Graham."

I quickly re-entered the drawing room with a big smile upon my face.

"I have arranged for you to stay the night."

"Jane? How did you do that, you always where a witch!"

"I am no witch Edward, just a happy soul!"

Mr Rochester rose from the sofa and brushed his soft lips against mine. I showed him to the guest chamber and we said goodnight with an embrace and a kiss. I retired to my own chamber: knowing he was near me.

I could not let myself sleep that night. There was a knock at my chamber door.

"Jane, it's me are you awake?"

I quickly arose from my bed and headed towards the door. I slowly opened the door to find Mr Rochester before me. I opened the door wider to suggest he step in.

"Edward what are you doing here?"

"I could not sleep; I needed to be near you once more."

Edward took me in his arms and kissed me. His arms slid his way to my lower back and I wrapped my arms around his. He kissed me on my cheek: lips: then to the nape of my neck, I could feel my breathing become intensely louder. I once again ran my fingers through his soft, black, wavy hair. "I do love you Jane" came a low whisper.

"I love you too Edward."

I felt his soft, delicately light fingers begin to unbutton the buttons of my white nightgown; I slid my hands up his vest up around his back and chest. I did not feel at all frightened or nervous: it felt passionate…it felt right. I was not afraid of him harming me I knew he would be gentle with me, I trusted him, I let his hands search my body and I his. I knew this would be the best night of my life, it should only be saved for one's wedding night: but with us that time had come…


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke early that morning; I turned on my side to see my dearest Edward: he was gone! Where had he gone? I quickly dressed in my usual grey Lowood frock. I pinned my hair up in its usual style, and headed for the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen I saw Maria preparing a tray of tea and toast. I looked at her and I saw a figure in the corner of the room talking to Mrs Graham. Mrs Graham must have seen me as she quickly exited the kitchen, the figure turned around to see who it was. It was Edward! I was so relieved: I thought he had disappeared and left me once again to fend for myself. You do not know the relief and happiness that struck my heart. He approached me by the kitchen door and sat me in a chair around the large round wooden table.

"You were supposed to be in bed. It was supposed to be a surprise breakfast for you."

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward have I ruined it?"

"Well, now you have yes!" we both chuckled at his silly remark.

"I awoke and you where gone! I did not know what had happened to you, I was so worried and scared."

"Oh my love, I am sorry I left you."

"I forgive you Edward."

Edward then ordered Maria out of the kitchen to see to Mrs Graham.

After she had exited the kitchen Edward sat me on his knee and held me tightly. He held my hands in his and kissed me.

"Were you afraid Jane? Last night?"

"No Edward, I was happy because I was with you."

"I am so happy to hear you say that Jane! So you have no regrets."

"No, no regrets."

"Do you Edward?"

"Of course not."

He then kissed me on my forehead and gazed into my eyes. I wondered at this moment what he was thinking.

I wondered what he always thought every time he stared into my eyes with his deep hazel eyes, which had me hypnotized by his love and passion.

"Edward?"

"Yes Jane?"

"What are you thinking? When you look into my eyes?"

"Well Jane, I'm thinking what does an old man like me deserve to have a young, beautiful angel like you?

"Edward!"

I tapped him playful on his arm.

"I'm just telling the truth Jane, I don't deserve you and you don't deserve me you deserve someone so much better than me. Why Jane? Why do you love me so?"

"You do deserve me Edward, I love you and you or anyone else cannot change that. I could not bear to be with another man other than you, I cannot bear to be apart from you. And why do I love you? Because you are handsome, kind and loving, you have

showed me love that no words could explain, I cannot explain how much love I feel for you Edward, because there are no words to describe it."

"Oh Jane!"

"This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you worry!"

"You'll be in my heart always, you know that Jane. I know were different but, deep inside us were not that different at all!"

"Edward, we need each other to have; to hold, I will always be here for you and you'll always be in my heart!"

We kissed and embraced once more. I knew that Edward had to leave today: back to Thornfield; back to her…back to Bertha!

"I must leave you again today Jane!"

"I know Edward, I know!"

"Will you be alright?"

Yes. I have been alright up until now haven't i?"

"That is very true Jane, and I promise I will write to you every other week. I will not worry you again."

"Well, I should hope not."

I smiled at him and he responded with a smile and a kiss of my hand. I rose up from his knee and let him stand. I told him to ready himself in his chamber and I would get Mesrour ready for him. As he exited the kitchen up to his chamber I went out to the stables, were the stable boy was working.

"Could you get our guests horse ready please, he will be leaving shortly."

"Yes, of course Miss. Right away!"

He hurried off and I returned to the house. I then informed Mrs Graham that Mr Rochester was to be leaving early this morning and I thanked her for allowing him to stay the night after his long journey. I met Edward in the main entrance hall he had, hat, coat and riding gloves about him. He looked handsomer than ever before had I seen him when in his riding attire. I bid him farewell once again.

"Don't forget to write to me Edward!"

"I promise!"

As he embraced me I gently whispered in his ear.

"And thank you for last night Edward, I had a wonderful time."

"I think I enjoyed it more Jane. I will write to you when you will be returning."

"I hope it is soon!"

"So do I Jane…so do I!"

The stable boy had Mesrour saddled and ready for Mr Rochester's departure. He kissed me tenderly on my lips and then saddled Mesrour and rode away. I so desperately wanted to run after him and let him stay here with me, but I knew he had business to take care off back at Thornfield. We both hoped that his 'business' would be settled soon, so I could finally return to Adele, Mrs Fairfax and my beloved Edward. Mrs Fairfax and Adele new off Bertha's existence and new of mine and Edwards agreement, at first Mrs Fairfax was disgraced and appalled but she has finally gotten used to the idea, and as for little Adele, she is overjoyed that we are staying together. I saw him ride off into the foggy sky and then, he was gone, gone out of my reach once more. I stayed outside just waiting for him to return for approximately an hour, it turned chilly and I made my way back inside, into the warmth of the fire.

That day all I could think about was him, had he gotten back to Thornfield safely? What was he doing now? Was he thinking of me as I was of him? These were questions I had no answers too. That I could not answer until I met with him once more. It was near 9 o'clock when I retire to my chamber. I dressed in my white nightgown and as I was brushing my hair, through the mirror I noticed a small object on my bedside table. I laid my brush on the side and walked towards the table next to my bed. I picked it up. It was a small book of poems, and songs; as I flicked through the book one song struck me. There as a little marker on the page. I sat on the edge of the bed and read it.

_I loved you the first day I met you_

_I wished that you loved me too;_

_I think of you most every day_

_Hoping that you will stay;_

_Do you think of me as I do you_

_Please say you do, would I lose you;_

_You'll be in my heart always_

_Always and forever;_

_What would I do without you_

_How can I not love you;_

_How can I not want to see you _

_How can I not want you here by my side,_

_Here in my arms;_

My heart felt full of passion and lovingness for him. It was not until I looked at the back of the book that I saw Edward had wrote these songs and poems himself; it then dawned on me, where they written for me? When were they written? And, did Edward leave this here for me to see? As soon as I had received his next letter I would write to him asking the same questions as I have just asked myself. I was tired and needed rest. Where I could only think of our one night of pleasure together in my dreams, and hoped we were together again soon…


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed, I was teaching little Sophie in the nursery when Maria entered the nursery.

"Ah, Miss Eyre there you are! I am sorry to interrupt your tutoring but you have a letter"

Maria handed me the letter.

"Thank you, Maria."

Maria then exited the nursery to prepare lunch.

"Sophie, you may have an extra hour to play, off you go."

"Thank you Miss Eyre!"

As she said this she happily skipped out of the nursery and I could hear her singing a sorrowful tune as she descended down the stairs. Sophie was one of Mrs Grahams children she was Adele's age but wasn't as distracted as Adele was. I had already taught her some French (as she wished to learn), art, maths and English studies. Her progress was coming along, and Mrs Graham had already praised me for my excellent teaching. This was the most wonderful news I could have hoped for. I took the letter in my hands and looked at the seal on the back. I could see a carefully printed 'R' on the letter in fancy writing. I knew it was of Mr Rochester. I carefully opened the letter and began to read.

_Dearest Jane,_

_I have missed you greatly, I did not want to leave but I had to come back for Bertha's sake. I have just arrived back at Thornfield and am writing this letter, I hope this reaches you within the next week. Bertha's health is becoming worse and Doctor Carter says she will presently leave us during this next month, so you will return home my petal._

_I think of you often in my dreams, and in the morning you're gone. I know that you are not far away but I cannot see you yet, I need to take care of the financial business a swell as Bertha. I love you greatly and I wish you to come back home soon. Back with Adele, back with Mrs Fairfax…back with me! You said it yourself Jane, wherever I am is your home… your true home, and I promise you will return soon. I do not wish you to reply back to me as I know you have your studies._

_You're dearest_

_Edward._

After reading his letter my heart skipped a beat. I wished to be with him, I could not stand being away from him anymore. I did not have to reply to Mr Rochester's letter but I felt I had to. I exited the nursery to the desk in my chamber. I took out paper and writing equipment and began to write.

_Dearest Edward_

_I know I did not have to reply to your letter but I felt I must. My true home is where you are and I will be with you soon my love. I do love you, always and forever._

_Your dearest_

_Jane._

It was only a short letter, but it summed up what I wanted to say to him. I sealed the letter and put on my bonnet, shawl and gloves. I informed Maria and Mrs Graham that I was going into town to post a letter. Mrs Graham ordered me to come straight back mind as Sophie would have finished her lunch and play by then. I took the long way into town as I wanted to admire the scenery of the countryside around me. Once I had entered town I entered the post office and posted my letter to Thornfield. I once again stepped out into the warm sunshine of the street outside. I looked in my purse and I counted what money I had with me. I had 8 pounds, I still had change from the 10 pounds Mr Rochester had given me on my travels to Gateshead. I decided if I was to return to Thornfield I must look my best. I entered the dress shop and browsed all the different fabrics, when a young girl about my age approached me.

"May I help you Miss?"

"I am in need of a new dress"

"Ah I see, and what style of dress are you looking for."

"I do not know may you show me some styles and fabrics."

The lady showed me into a room with styles of dresses, and all the different fabrics. Finally I decided on an amber dress of silk; although Mr Rochester had bought me dresses on our visit to town I had left them at Thornfield and I wished to arrive in a new dress. The lady measured me for the dress and informed me that the dress would be ready on Tuesday; which was but 2 days from now; as today was Sunday. I paid the lady for the dress (which was but a mere 5 pounds as it was a plain style) and exited the shop to return back to Mrs Graham cottage. I took the quicker route back as I had already been a long time and I was ordered to return straight away having posted my letter.

Once I arrived back at the cottage I returned my bonnet, shawl and gloves to their rightful place in the wardrobe of my chamber and entered the kitchen. Maria had prepared a stew for me. I ate it without as much as a word. I was about to retire to my chamber for the night when Maria approached me.

"May I ask you a question Miss?"

"Yes, of course Maria."

"Is Mr Rochester your master?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him Miss? I'm sorry if it's personal."

I took Maria over to the table and we both took a seat.

"It is not personal Maria. Yes, I do love him and he loves me. Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered Miss, I knew when I first saw you together you were in love and I hoped that I had that. You see I did love my master once; we married, his family cast him off for marrying a poor servant. But he loved me so he didn't mind being poor, we had a little cottage together. We were so in love just like you and Mr Rochester, but after the 4 months we were married he was taken ill and died."

"Oh, Maria I am sorry!"

"There's no need to apologise Miss, I just wondered if I could ever fin that love again."

"I'm sure you will Maria, there is hope."

"It's been 7 years since my Arthur died now, I think of him often and on my days off I visit his grave."

"It's good to know you still think of him Maria, I'm sure he is looking down on you know from heaven, hoping you all the best."

"I sometimes feel his presence."

Maria and I sat up for hours just talking. I felt that we had become close friends. Since that night Maria has always confided in me; and I have always confided in her. She became my best friend and I hers. She reminded me so much of Helen that I cherished the friendship even more. I began to feel at home and didn't miss Thornfield as much as I did 4 weeks ago when Mr Rochester had visited me. I knew that once I went back to Thornfield I wouldn't see her as much, but I knew that I could always visit.

It had now been 3 and a half weeks since I had posted my letter to Mr Rochester; I had no reply. I started to become worried once more but Maria ensured me that he would be in contact soon. (I had told Maria all about me and Mr Rochester, how we met, when we came to love each other, of our engagement and f Bertha. She was not surprised or shocked, just worried about me but knew our love was strong and she stood by me and understood or situation). I knew something was wrong. Although I did not know what, but I knew it was either to do with bertha and her death or something worse had happened. (What I had always dreaded) something had happened to Edward…


	9. Chapter 9

I decided I would return to Thornfield, I would not return permanently but for a short visit of a day or two. I would only pack a few of my things, the amber dress I had bought and one that Edward had bought me. I informed Mrs Graham that I would be gone for a few days and she gladly gave me leave. I packed my things and informed the coachman of my departure. I had not informed Thornfield of my arrival; I thought I would surprise everyone. I dressed in my Lowwod frock and headed towards the kitchen in search of Maria.

As I entered the kitchen I saw her slaving over a hot stove preparing a stew for later in the day.

"Maria?"

"Oh, Jane!"

"I'm afraid I am to be departuring for a few days."

"Why Jane?"

"I am heading back to Thornfield. I have wrote to Mr Rochester and it has been 3 weeks, I have had no reply and am beginning to get worried. Don't worry I'm not leaving permanently yet."

"Jane, I wish you luck, please say you'll come back."

"Of course I will Maria, you are my best friend I will not abandon you."

"And I will not abandon you Jane, I am glad to hear it"

I gave her a sweet smile.

"Now run along, you mustn't keep your beloved waiting, I hope everything is well."

"Me too Maria…me too."

I saw tears start to appear in Maria's eyes. I walked closer to Maria and took her hands in mine. They were cold. I hugged Maria and reassured her I would be back soon. I was going to miss her greatly, but I knew I had to do this: return to Thornfield.

Over the past few weeks Maria had become my best friend. I confided in her with everything. My worries. My feelings. My Thoughts. She had helped me through most of the sadness I had felt after Mr Rochester had left me to return to Bertha at Thornfield. She also confided in me and told me I was her best friend: she could not risk losing me. I felt the same warmness and happiness with Maria that I had with Helen.

I left Maria and descended into the courtyard where the coachman and carriage where waiting for me. I looked at the coach and thought back to the time I had left Thornfield to be here, now I was to be returning. I slowly and carefully climbed into the carriage after telling the coachman to take me to Thornfield. I sat back on the red velvety cushions that were carefully placed upon the seats of the carriage. I suddenly felt a wave of happiness befall upon me, but also a great sadness not knowing what dread I was to return to.

As we drew nearer and nearer to Thornfield I went through the events that had occurred these past few weeks. I began to feel very sad and depressed. I needed comfort I didn't know horrors would await me on my return. I wished I had Maria here with me; by my side. As the carriage pulled up at Thornfield I started to feel faint just by knowing that dreadful news could await me. The carriage pulled up in the courtyard of Thornfield, I stepped out of the carriage and approached the huge wooden door of the.

As I approached the door I remember the scent of the rooms, the lovely gardens that I used to walk with Mr Rochester most every day. There were many trees and orchid flowers in the gardens and a beautiful flowing river; Mr Rochester used to give little Adele biology lessons on the river bank, on that first day he teased her. Thinking back at this I laughed lightly to myself. Mr Rochester was almost like a brother to me, but I did not love him as my brother, I loved him as my lover; and he the same. We had known each other since that first encounter we had in Hay Lane when I first arrived at Thornfield. As I drew nearer to the front door, it suddenly started to open and little Adele and Mrs Fairfax ran out and ran towards me. I was so glad to see them I ran up to them straight away and embraced them both tightly.

My luggage was taken to my room, which had been unoccupied since I had been living in Mrs Graham's residence.

"Oh Miss Eyre, I have missed you most greatly."

"And I have missed you Adele!"

"Mrs Fairfax. I will only be staying for a night or two, is that ok?"

"Of course Miss Eyre!"

There was no sign of Mr Rochester. Did he know I was here? Did he hear the carriage pulling up? Did he wish to see me? Was he... (I dread to say it) alive?

I entered into the entrance hall followed by Mrs Fairfax and Adele.

I told Adele to go and play in the nursery and that I would be with her as soon as I could. After she had exited I turned around to Mrs Fairfax.

"And where Is Mr Rochester?"

Mrs Fairfax stared at me with a blank expression. What would she say? Oh I couldn't bare the thought of it!

"I believe he is in his study miss."

"Well, I will unpack my things and then I will see him in his study. But do not inform him I am here."

"Yes Miss Eyre."

Mrs Fairfax exited into the kitchen to prepare supper for Mr Rochester. I started up the stairs and entered my chamber. The things I had left behind had been untouched, but I knew Mr Rochester had been in here as I could still smell the lingering scent of his cigar smoke. Happiness spread across my face as I knew he was safe. I thought it a glorious thing that Edward had been in my chamber while I was no longer in his presence; this made me feel his passion and undying love for me.

I readied myself and exited my chamber. I carefully and silently approached Mr Rochester's Study. I felt my heart beat faster and faster, like an iron fist. I slowly put my hand around the handle of the door to the study. I slowly turned it and opened the door; I could once again smell the lingering scent of cigar smoke. As I entered the study and closed the door I could see my dearest Edward sitting silently in the chair. He did not see me enter but he suddenly looked up; he could feel my presence. I believed we had a special bond, a connection that could only be explained as a supernatural force. He quickly arose from his chair and walked over to me. He embraced me tightly and gently kissed me forehead.

"I have come back, after you did not write I was worried, but my arrival is only temporary."

"As long as you are back my love!"

I sensed something was wrong, something had happened he was very agitated and seemed a little uneasy. He sat back in his chair and bid me to sit upon his lap. I did.

"Darling, what is wrong? Has something happened?"

"I fear there has my petal, but it is also good news for us"

"Good news?"

"Bertha passed away a few days ago and was buried yesterday, I am free from her, I am a free man again Jane! Don't you know what this means?"

"Oh Edward, I am sorry!"

"Sorry! Oh but Jane, we can marry!"

I suddenly felt a burst of happiness soar through the whole of my body. I knew it was sad news as she had died but me and Edward could finally be together. You must understand we had been apart for so long and know God had given us the chance to be together again forever.

Edward took my hands in his.

"Jane, will you marry me?"

"Yes Edward I will!"

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him gently, tenderly, passionately. He returned my sweet kiss and I lay for but another hour in his arms.

"I do love you Jane; we shall be married in 1 week Jane!"

"One week! Oh my love I shall never leave your side again."

"And I will never let you leave my darling."

"But I must go back to Mrs Graham's cottage tomorrow I must pack the rest of my things, and say goodbye to Maria."

"Yes, I will accompany you tomorrow. Maria? Is that the maid?"

"Yes darling. Since you left she has become my best and dearest friend. I told her about us and she understood. Do you know when we had our first meeting together and you asked if I had a friend and I said Helen from my childhood?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well I felt I was with Helen again. I felt that same connection with Maria as I did with Helen but some 8 years ago."

"Then you must keep in touch with her, she must come to the wedding. She must visit."

"Oh, Edward I'm glad you understand, I thought you wouldn't let me see her."

"Know darling, why would I do that?"

We both laughed and kissed once more.

"Know Jane, off you go to bed you have had a long journey and you must rest, I will see you in the morning."

"Yes, in the morning."

I climbed off his knee and gave Edward a sweet kiss against his lips. I smiled and retired to my chamber.

Edward and I could be together at last. I was so happy that I could not sleep that night but I wished for tomorrow to come. I wished for our wedding day to come. I was fulfilled with excitement. But I managed to sleep. That night I had wishful and happy dreams of my new life with Edward…


	10. Chapter 10

(Ok, this is the final chapter I hope you enjoyed this short FanFic. It was my first attempt at a Jane Eyre Fanfic and another one is currently in progress. Sorry the chapters have been so short.)

Chapter 10

I awoke very early next morning. I quickly washed and dresed in my grey Lowood frock and headed towards Edwards chamber. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I gently opened the door and stepped inside to see my darling Edward fast asleep on the couch were I had left him the following night. I closed the door quietly and gently as not to wake him. He was still dressed; boots still on and I noticed in his hand was the letter I had sent to him some weeks ago. If he had received my letter why did he not reply? I couldn't think about that know, it didn't matter he was here now, that's all that mattered.

I sat beside him and gently brushed my fingers through his hair and I held his hand. After a few moments he began to awake.

"Good morning Edward"

"Jane? Why are you up so early?"

"I wanted to see you."

He rose and put the letter on the table that was placed beside his bed. He came and sat back down on the couch next to me and held my hand.

"I will announce our engagement to everyone today at breakfast."

"Again."

We laughed at this little joke.

"Edward, I have a better idea."

"What?"

"Instead of announcing it at breakfast you can announce it this evening when everyone is having supper."

"What a brilliant idea, like a celebratory meal"

"Yes. I'm sure the servants would love it!"

"What would I do without you my lovely angel?"

"I do not know Edward!"

He smiled and I smiled a sweet smile.

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"When I announce it you shall stand by my side."

"If you like Sir!"

I smiled and kissed him.

"Know Jane, as we are up so early will you take breakfast with me?"

"Yes."

We walked down to the kitchen together where Leah was preparing breakfast.

"Leah, can you prepare breakfast for me and Miss Eyre this morning please."

"Yes Mr Rochester."

We sat down at the kitchen table and ate our breakfast.

A slice of toast with butter and some of Leah's homemade raspberry jam and a delicious cup of herbal tea. What better breakfast could I ask for with the one I love sitting opposite me? Leah was always a great cook, she made lovely jam which Edward and I both adored, she must make more next summer.

After breakfast Edward and I decided to take a walk in the gardens. We sat beside the river bank and Edward taught me all sorts of things about dragon flies and water beetles.

"Jane?"

"Yes Edward?"

"How would you feel about having the wedding out of doors?"

"Oh Edward that's a lovely idea!"

"I was thinking about either here by the river or under the chestnut tree."

"I don't mind where we have the wedding as long as I'm marrying you."

He out his arms around me kissed my forehead. I felt a great warmth pass through my body. I felt loved.

"I do love you Jane."

"And I love you Edward."

I kissed him softly on the lips and put my arm around him. I suddenly realised I had to teach Adele, she would be waiting for me.

"Edward, I must go inside I need to teach Adele she will be waiting for me in the nursery."

"Very well, tomorrow we must go to Mrs Grahams to pack the rest of your things."

"Yes Edward, you must come with me and meet Maria formally."

"Anything for you my love."

We gently strolled through the gardens leading back to Thornfield, I kissed him and went in search of Adele.

I reached the nursery where Adele was playing with her dolls.

"Come Adele, we must not waste any more of your learning."

"Yes Miss Eyre."

That morning we had a wonderful lesson. Adele learnt some mathematics and English. We took lunch in the kitchen with Mrs Fairfax, when Edward entered.

"Mrs Fairfax, you must join me in the dinning room this evening for supper, and tell the other servants to be present also."

"Yes, Mr Rochester."

He gave me a quick smile as he glanced my way and left the kitchen.

"Adele, you will also be joining Mr Rochester this evening."

"Oh, I must prepare my best dress, will you help me Miss Eyre."

"Yes Adele."

For the rest of the afternoon Adele and I played games in the garden with Sophie and Adele talked about what she would wear for the meal this evening. Evening was approaching; me and Sophie took Adele up to her chamber and helped her pick out a dress. We chose on a pink silk frock with a pretty white ribbon around the waist. I could hear all the servants getting excited about the meal downstairs. It was time to meet Edward I exited out of Adele's chamber and to my own.

I opened my wardrobe and took out my amber frock that I had recently bought while out at the post office at Mrs Grahams. All of my other frocks Edward had bought me and he hadn't seen this one that I had bought so I thought I would surprise him.

I changed and went to the study where Edward was sitting.

"Jane! You look beautiful, when did you buy that dress."

"When I was at Mrs Grahams I had some spare change and bought this for you, I thought you would like it."

"Jane you are even more beautiful than I could imagine.

He kissed me and we went downstairs to the dinning room. All the servants were already sat down waiting for Edward to arrive. They did not know I was going to be present; especially not with him.

We entered the dinning room and we stood at the front of the table hand in hand.

"I have an announcement to make."

Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to face us.

"As you all may know Jane has been out of residence for some weeks and has now returned. But I am know happy to say that me and Jane our engaged and our wedding will be one week from now."

Edward looked at me and smiled. Everyone began to clap and congratulate us, as they did not know of our previous engagement but did suspect we were going to get engaged.

That night we had our celebratory meal and were congratulated by many of the servants even little Adele congratulated us; she hugged us both and said she was

"Très heureux!" I grew tired and after supper I retired to my chamber early, as did Edward we had both had a very busy day. I could not wait until tomorrow I would get to see Maria and introduce her to my Edward formally.

I won't go into any huge detail but we did go to Mrs Grahams the next day and told her of my returning to Thornfield. I sought out Maria in the kitchens and introduced her to Edward, she immediately liked him and ran up to him and hugged him. Edward was a little surprised at her welcome but said that he did like her. Edward and I said our goodbyes to Maria but reassured her she could come to the wedding and we would keep in touch. I packed the rest of my belongings and took them back to Thornfield with me.

That one week had come. It was our wedding day. I wore a white dress with pearls and a flowered pattern on the bodice; I accompanied this with the pearl necklace Edward bought me. My veil was plain but with beads lining the rim of the fabric. It was a beautiful dress which I would treasure forever. Edward wore a white shirt and coal black pants, with a white cravat and black jacket. He also looked beautiful. Our wedding took place under the chestnut tree and Maria and little Adele were present. It was a small wedding but a wonderful ceremony.

Edward and I had been married two years and still reside in Thornfield Hall when I discovered what I had suspected for some time. Edward was in town and I called in the doctor, who had confirmed I was with child. I waited a few weeks up until Christmas day. Edward gave me a silver diamond bracelet as my Christmas present it was wonderful.

"My dear Edward, I am sorry but I have not got you a present that you can open. I have got you something better."

"Oh, what is that dearest Jane?"

"Well Edward, I am with child!"

"Jane!"

He hugged and kissed me and held me in his arms.

"This is the best present I could ever wish for."

I had made Edward the happiest and proudest man in the world.

The doctor had told us that the child would be born in late August, what a wonderful time to be born in the warmth of summer.

2 months before I was due to give birth Edward had a sudden heart attack. We were sitting on the couch in the drawing room when he told me he felt a pain down his left side. I shouted for a servant but they could do nothing. He lay in my arms and he tried to speak.

"I love you Jane, I'll be waiting, don't let our child forget me."

And he was gone. I cried my heart out for weeks, I could not bring up a child without him; I would let our child know who his father was and I knew he would be waiting for me and watching over me. He was buried on 2 June 1843 in the local churchyard. On August 22 1843 I gave birth. But I did not give birth to one child but two. A boy whom I named Edward after his father and a girl who I named Charlotte. Maria came to live with me at Thornfield; she stood by me and helped me look after little Edward and Charlotte.

I have watched Edward and Charlotte grow up; marry and have a family of their own. (I have always felt that my dear Edward has been watching over us, to see them grow up too.) I have 5 grandchildren now; two boys from Edward and two girls and a boy from my dearest Charlotte. Edward and Charlotte have never forgotten their father and the story of our love (that they tell their children). I am 46. Edward was but 41 when he passed away. Know I must sit and wait for God to take me, and I know my Edward will be waiting…


End file.
